


How Rumours End

by AshlarKithkanan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlarKithkanan/pseuds/AshlarKithkanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia spat out the (illegal) beer he had been drinking in shock. Of course he had been part of the bet running around school on when the two English-speaking nations would finally get together, he just didn't really expect them to be so… so blatant about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Rumours End

